


i'll wear your clothes (and i'll pretend they're mine)

by lesbiancristina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancristina/pseuds/lesbiancristina
Summary: “Dex!” He’s buzzing, overstimulated and a little giddy with it.“Nursey.” Dex returns, his tone wry. “Have you seen my Samwell hoodie?”Nursey glances down briefly and then says, "Nooo,” he drags the vowel out, lacing it with his innocence.Dex huffs, and Nursey can hear the pinch of his brows, the amused tilt of his mouth. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	i'll wear your clothes (and i'll pretend they're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> yet another tumblr prompt. i'm going to upload them maybe every other day until i have them all archived here.
> 
> in other news titles are HARD i hate it here.

Nursey swipes to answer Dex’s call and presses the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He’s juggling pens and paperclips and post it notes, and he’s had a steady stream of caffeine from the nice barista here and he’s pretty sure he should have stopped three cups ago, but cest la vie.

“Dex!” He’s buzzing, overstimulated and a little giddy with it.

“Nursey.” Dex returns, his tone wry. “Have you seen my Samwell hoodie?” 

Nursey glances down briefly and then says, "Nooo,” he drags the vowel out, lacing it with his innocence.

Dex huffs, and Nursey can _hear_ the pinch of his brows, the amused tilt of his mouth. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

"Maybe.” he sing-songs, and in his distraction the post its slip from his fingers. “Shit, fuck.” he scrambles to lift them from where they’re fluttering along the floor. “So maybe I borrowed it.”

“You have your own.” Dex reminds him, but there’s no heat behind it, so Nursey figures he’s winning. “It’s fucking cold out, Nurse.”

Nursey sticks his pen in his mouth to free a hand. “Just wear mine.” He says, voice muffled. He grabs the last piece of paper triumphantly, and throws himself into his seat, carefully collecting everything into a pile in the middle of the table, away from strangers and stray breezes.

“What was that?”

Nursey spits the pen out, “Just wear mine.” He repeats, pointedly not thinking about Dex wearing his clothes, that way lies madness.

“That’s so besides the point, Nurse -”

“Sorry, Dex, gotta go, we’re setting up!” He hangs up, and is swept up into helping Tish set up the mic and speakers.

He completely forgets about the hoodie situation.

-

It isn’t until after he’s performed, the rhythmic click of fingers following him to his table in the back, that he remembers.

C, Dex and Farms are squished around the table, and Farmer beams at him. Farmer and Chowder rush to compliment him, their words washing over him and none of it sticking because Dex is sat in between them, and he’s wearing Nursey’s hoodie.

He coughs awkwardly. “Thanks, guys.” He says, unable to tear his eyes off Dex, whose gaze is cool and collected.

It’s the exact same hoodie, Nursey tells himself; an attempt to soothe his frayed nerves.

It doesn’t work.

Chowder is talking again, and Nursey distantly feels guilty for not paying attention to him, but Farmer can read minds or something, because she gently ushers Chowder out of his seat and before Nursey can manage a goodbye they’re gone.

“Found your hoodie, then.” Nursey jokes.

“It’s yours.” Dex counters, standing too.

Nursey’s mouth runs dry, “Yeah.” He says softly, noting Dex’s hands tucked into the kangaroo pouch and the way he’s pulled on the strings and made them lopsided.

Dex jerks his head towards the exit, and Nursey has no choice but to follow him out into the late autumn evening. The sky is cloudy, and the street lights bounce off the wet pavement.

They walk side by side, the space between them feels too wide to breach, though it can’t be more than a foot. Nursey’s brain is on a loop, _Dex, Dex, Dex is wearing my hoodie, Dex, Dex -_

“Hey, Dex.” He says, stopping abruptly. Dex stops a step ahead of him, turning back to face him.

Dex rocks back onto his heels. He’s smiling, small and secret. “Yeah, Nurse?”

Nursey’s heart is lodged in his throat, the too fast _thud, thud, thud_ beating against his vocal chords. “My hoodie suits you.” He rasps, leaning into Dex’s space.

“Yeah?” Dex asks, nonplussed. Nursey wishes he could read him, but he’s being annoyingly closed off.

“Yeah.” Nursey agrees, fingers reaching out to fix the uneven strings.

Dex huffs, “Nursey,” he says, taking Nursey’s hands in his own. Nursey feels caught. “Nursey I’m going to kiss you, if that’s okay.”

“Yes.” He says, unthinking, and then he’s being kissed and kissed and kissed, held tenderly in Dex’s arms. They kiss until he’s breathless, and the cold is nipping at his ears.

Dex’s is red, and it’s not just the cold. Nursey did that. Nursey made him flushed and rumpled. Nursey put that soft, almost sweet smile on Dex’s lips.

“Let’s get back to the Haus.” Dex says, untangling himself from around Nursey.

They walk side by side again. Nursey catches Dex’s hand in his, fingers laced together and shoulders brushing all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> nursey: wear my hoodie  
> dex: okay  
> nursey: shocked pikachu
> 
> as always i'm over @deniceford on tumblr


End file.
